


Area Woman Assaulted by Alien Trash Monster; Aggravates Demonic Possession

by Rivine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Any level of consent from mildly dubious to fully nonconsensual, Body Horror‚ Like Really Epic Amounts Of Body Horror‚ It's Glorious, Demonic Possession, Drawerfic That We're Both 100 Percent Willing To Pretend You Wrote Just For Me Over The Weekend, Ghost Assignment, Other, Surprise Me (Anything goes), Tail Sex, Wahtever You Want, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivine/pseuds/Rivine
Summary: Medical doctors baffled.





	Area Woman Assaulted by Alien Trash Monster; Aggravates Demonic Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).

“I’ll get the holy water,” Amber threatened, when the garbage can rattled as she approached it. “I’m not kidding, if you knock that over again I will take a _bath_ in it, you hear me?”

She could deal with the odd thumping noises late at night, and the smell of burning wafting through the house, and even—God help her—the bouts of levitating over her bed while she slept, but spreading the trash across the yard and then _shredding_ it into a million tiny pieces that took all day to clean up, that was crossing a line.

The raccoons had tried it, and she’d come so close to getting a have-a-heart and trapping the furry little bastards just for the satisfaction of making them spend the rest of the night locked up, but in her secret heart of hearts, she knew they could take her. She looked into their beady, masked eyes and at their pointy, vicious faces, and most of all their creepy, grabbing hands, and something in her quailed. She had bought a bungee cord.

The garbage can stilled. She saw that the bungee securing the lid was already hanging free, and reached out to pry up the lid and toss the new bag of garbage in.

The lid exploded upwards.

The thing coming out of the garbage can looked like the unholy offspring of a Komodo dragon and one of the giant, wrinkled salamanders that could get longer than a person. It was both rubbery-looking and scaly, with a wide mouth and small eyes, and over-sized claws on its stubby toes.

While Amber stood frozen with shock, it jumped at her.

She went sprawling to the ground, with the creature’s heavy body draped over her. She raised her arms to try to push it off, or at least protect her head, but it was faster and lowered its face to hers. It made an incongruously high-pitched squeaking noise, and rubbed its chin along her cheek.

It was slimy, and cool, and smelled like wet leaves. As she shoved at the thing, Amber realized with a faint, distant, additional level of horror, that its supple skin was dry. It was _drooling_ on her face.

Amber struggled, but it was too heavy, laying atop her like a sack of lead shot. It kept nuzzling at her face, and its short legs scrabbled at her shoulders and thighs. She could hear fabric tearing.

At last, her demon did something fucking _useful_, for once, and sent the creature flying with a blast of telekinetic force. It landed somewhere with a thump and a surprised squeak.

Amber staggered to her hands and knees, trying to get to her feet so she could bolt back towards the house. A flurry of squeaks, approaching rapidly, froze her in place. The thing was running back at her, with a sail of thin spikes raised along its spine. A human would have been crushed by the blow the demon had given it. This monster was bounding toward her like a terrifying, mutant otter.

She got to her feet just as it came within arm’s reach. It rose up on its short hind legs and fell forward onto her, bring her back down to the ground.

The demon picked up and flung the garbage bag, the garbage can lid, and finally the can itself at the thing, but they all bounced off its scaly hide. It was scrabbling more urgently against Amber’s body, but although its ungainly claws were ripping her clothes to pieces, they barely scratched her skin. It rubbed its head on her face, and then her neck, wildly, and soon she was covered in its slime.

A sluggish lethargy began to take hold of her, starting with her fingertips and toes, and crawling up her limbs. Her mind was clear, except for the panic turning her thoughts into a hamster wheel of confusion and fear, but her hands flopped limply to the ground when she tried to raise them. The demon’s attempts to force the thing away weakened along with her growing limpness.

The creature tore ragged holes through her shirt until it disintegrated into a pile of strips at her sides, leaving her chest and stomach bare. It stopped clawing and gave a little wiggle against her, as if it were a dog settling into its bed.

It went still, and its back began to shift. Its skin crawled and rose in bumps, which became lumps the size of softballs. Their bases narrowed, contracting until they looked like a layer of scaled rocks balanced on its back, and then the creature wiggled again, and they rolled off it, completely detached. The creature was noticeably lighter, and thinner, once they fell off. The balls lay on the ground around them for a moment, and then the creature made a series of chirps.

The balls rocked, and made squeaks so high-pitched Amber more felt them in her ears than heard them. One, that had rolled close to her head, started to peel open. Inside was a tiny version of the creature, wet with goo and and its small eyes wide and surprised. It gaped its little mouth wide and struggled its way out of the skin-eggshell.

Soon, Amber was surrounded by the things. The large—albeit smaller now that it had lost so much of itself to its offspring—creature on top of her, and the little ones all around her on the ground.

The big creature squeaked, and as if it were a signal, the little creatures were off like a shot, tearing away across the grass in all directions as fast as their legs would carry them. The big one, _the parent_, thought Amber in a horrified daze, stayed atop her. It settled even flatter, if that was possible, and then, somehow, flatter still.

It was if it were growing smaller. It looked thinner and thinner, and less and less weight was pressing down on Amber’s body. But no more eggs were forming on its back, and it wasn’t growing any wider or longer.

It was so unbelievable that it took Amber longer than it should have for her to realize it was sinking. The creature was sinking into her flesh like it was mud instead of skin and muscle. The thought of the thing settling in among all her internal organs was horrifying. She couldn’t feel it pressing on anything, just a gradually diminishing weight on top of her, but surely it must be shoving aside things never meant to be squished like that.

It sank until just the top of its head—the little bug eyes and the raised nostrils on its broad snout—were still outside her skin. It looked like a crocodile or hippopotamus lurking in muddy water, except it had made her its river. It blinked its eyes, and slipped out of sight into her.

It took a few minutes for whatever the slime had done to her limbs to wear off. Amber spent all of them terrified that it was permanent. But at last, she was able to falteringly haul herself up, and stagger inside. She felt heavier, and off-balance, but it was hard for her to know what was the creature inside of her and what was the lingering effects of its saliva. Her skin was whole, aside from the pink lines of light scratches where it had clawed through her clothes. Shakily, she put on a new shirt. She drank some water, since that was always a safe bet. She ate something—toast—because she thought she probably ought to. She stared out the window at the strips of her shirt littering the lawn, and the thin shells of scaly skin that were drying up and starting to blow away.

It was hard to believe it had happened. By the evening she had almost convinced herself that it hadn’t. The demon had done things before—vivid nightmares, making her sleepwalk and smash up furniture—and maybe it had done something new. Maybe it had exhausted itself in this new way of screwing with her, and that was why the lights only gave a subdued flicker when she turned them on in the growing dusk.

It made sense. What were the odds of first being possessed by a demon, one who refused to leave despite every attempt at exorcism she had tried, and then attacked by some sort of monster she had never even heard of? Who would be that unlucky, in such a reality-bending way? Surely, not her?

Her denial couldn’t last through her shower, because that was when the creature reemerged. First it was a patch of its fine, brownish-grayish scales surfacing on her skin. Amber instinctively scrubbed at with the washcloth, as if she could wash it off, and then tried to grab it and pull it out of her. It shivered and sank back into her. One of its horrible little arms reached out of her side, claws splayed wide although her skin was unbroken around it and she hadn’t felt anything slicing through her. There was just a seamless join from her skin to its. Its face rose up on her chest, just the eyes and nose at first, but then it lifted higher, and somehow, this time instead of merging in and out of her skin like it was water, the sides of its head stayed hard against her breasts, pushing them apart so it was nestled between them.

Amber was hyperventilating. She had pressed herself against the back of the shower, and now she slid down until she was sitting on the floor of it. The creature surfaced and resubmerged various parts of its body across various parts of hers, despite Amber’s attempts at pushing and pulling it away from her. The only thing that stayed in one place was its head, which it seemed quite happy to keep in one place.

Something moved low inside her, the first time she had felt an internal movement at all, despite the thing crawling all through her body. With mounting shock and panic, she realized that it was coming out inside her vagina. Some—thankfully smooth, not clawed—part of it was sliding out, thicker and thicker, inside her. It had to be its tail, which had been, Amber remembered, long and broad. Eventually, the tip of it slid out of her vulva. It pushed out a littler farther, stretching her wider, and the tip wiggled from side to side. The flattened paddle of it flicked against the lips of her vagina, and Amber squirmed against the unwelcome stimulation.

Unfortunately, that seemed to encourage it. All her struggling against it hadn’t affected it in the slightest, but one involuntary shiver was enough to sent the whole length of its tail inside her to wiggling.

It created an awful kind of feedback loop. It squirmed against her, and she shuddered and clenched around it, and it thrashed harder. Soon, although she desperately didn’t want to, she was orgasming around the flabby, scaly tail of the creature, while it stared up at her from between her breasts.

Its wide frog mouth was curled up at the edges, and it nuzzled the side of its face against her. It looked like it was smiling at her.


End file.
